


In The Air (Truth or Dare)

by parallellines



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Ambiguous Relationships, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Flash Fic, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Microfic, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallellines/pseuds/parallellines
Summary: Dongwan thinks back to one of his sweetest victories.





	In The Air (Truth or Dare)

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from an idea that had been gathering cobwebs for some time and suddenly seemed ripe for my virgin microfiction outing. Set in an indeterminate place and time after returning from their post-military hiatus.

 

 

Dongwan ran the fine fabric through his fingers.

It was still hard to tell which had felt better: the memory of Jin’s mouth, hot and tight around him, or the looks of disbelief and defeat that had greeted them as they’d tumbled breathless but triumphant out of the lavatory, Jin’s perfectly-timed lick of the lips a sticky slap in the face to E and M (H and A had, of course, sat out, claiming disinterest in the title, though all six knew better than to believe it).

There’d been no fancy hand towels like this during their cattle class days.

 

 


End file.
